


Brotherly Love

by Sinning_Satan (Inactive_Account)



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Impregnation, Master/Slave, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inactive_Account/pseuds/Sinning_Satan
Summary: Shuri gives herself fully to her beloved brother.





	Brotherly Love

T’Challa rose from the bath.

The waters dripped down his naked frame; skin shimmered under the moonlight, while his muscles bulged as he stretched and arched his back, and Shuri – with a lick of her lips – noticed his thick and long member hung between his legs, uncut and with a thick vein running along the underside that always throbbed against her tongue. He ran long fingers through thick and short black hair, while she waited in the doorway for a taste.

Music drifted through the _en suite_ from the bedroom. It was a soft and melodic song, which had him swaying in time to the beat, and she moaned to see his perfectly shaped buttocks taut and perky in clear sight. A bite-mark sat on the right buttock. It marked the skin as _hers_ , for he belonged to her and no other, and Shuri dropped the robe from her body, as she stepped toward him. He stood before a full-length mirror, where he rolled his shoulders and observed his body with a detached interest, and Shuri came behind him.

The thick thatch of pubic hair was pressed to his buttocks; her round and perfectly shaped breasts moulded to the curve of his back, and – as she wrapped her arms around him – she pressed kisses to his shoulder and licked at the still wet flesh. He moaned in pleasure, while her fingers traced patterns over his happy trail, and her other hand teased at his nipple, where she pulled and flicked in a way that she knew he loved from experience.

“I could be your queen,” said Shuri.

Shuri trailed her hand lower. _A pause_. He drew in a sharp intake of breath, while she felt his heart race beneath the hand on his nipple, and – as time stood still – she grabbed at his member, where she coaxed it into life. It grew to an impressive size. It curved so that the head touched at his belly button, where it smeared pre-come on his toned abdomen, and the vein throbbed under her fingers, as she milked it with a rhythmic massage. He groaned and threw his head back, while he thrust up into his hand and swallowed hard.

“You already _are_ a queen,” swore T’Challa.

He gently pulled away her hands and turned around. Shuri bit into her lower lip, already wet and with her inner walls clenching in anticipation, and it almost hurt for the sheer arousal that coursed through her veins, as her nipples stood erect and a familiar blush overcame the flesh of the young woman. Shuri cocked her head to the side, as her braids fell loose over her shoulder, and she feigned a meekness that she knew turned him on.

T’Challa growled and grabbed her forcibly by her hips. He threw her around and shoved her against the wall, where she instinctively spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist, and – pulling him in close – she draped her hands over his back. T’Challa bit into her neck, where he sucked and suckled and ground against her pubic mound, and she knew that he sought to leave marks to prove his claim to her body, even as her hands explored all she could reach and his hands pawed and prodded at her buttocks.

“Fuck me, Brother,” begged Shuri. “I am your slave.”

T’Challa shoved a hand between them and parted her lower lips. He pressed a middle finger to her clitoris, even as he continued to leave marks on her skin, and ran it in slow – yet firm – circles so that she was wetter than ever, mewling like a kitten in heat. The finger slid to the side and moved until it found her hole, and pressed in until the first knuckle to test how loose and wet the channel was within, so as not to harm her. He pulled back his hand.

“Use me,” said Shuri. “Break me. Rape me.”

“You are so beautiful.”

“I am yours and only yours. I am yours to own.”

He slid in to the hilt. Shuri threw back her head and threw open her mouth, as she scratched her hands over his back until long parallel lines appeared, and – as she cried out – the sensation of being filled . . . stretched, used, wanted . . . overwhelmed her to the point of almost coming then and there. He paused to catch his breath, but she could feel how warm he was inside, while he pulled back his head just enough to deliver lazy kisses to her lips, and nibbled at her lips while licking at her tongue. They engaged in a sloppy kiss.

Shuri gasped and groaned as he started to slowly thrust in and out, until pre-come mixed with her wet natural lubrication, and her inner thighs were soaked with liquid, as sweat joined the fray and added to the heavy scent of sex in the air. They built up a natural rhythm, as her inner walls clenched and fluttered around him, and her back started to ache against the cold tiles of the wall, even as she slid her hands between them to work her breasts.

The sight of her playing with herself was enough to break him.

It turned him on, enough that he used all his strength just to hold her upright, and finally he pounded into her fast and hard, until the only sound was balls slapping against buttocks, with occasional squelches and muttered curses. Shuri loved his breath on her ear. It was warm and moist, while sending shivers down her spine with every sigh and hiss, and she loved how hot his skin became and how it burned at her flesh, until everything was a building of sensations and stimulations and left her lost in a world that was just the two of them.

“Break your bitch, Brother. Make me burn.”

_Harder. Faster. Harder._

T’Challa lost his rhythm, even as he pressed against her clitoris with his pubic bone, and – with fingers flicking her hard nipples – Shuri finally felt the pleasure building and building and building until there was nowhere else to go. _Shuri came_. The loud scream would be heard through the walls, where their parents would bang back in warning to be quiet, but all she knew was the world went white as her eyes rolled back, and her walls clenched around him so tight that it was like a vice on his parts. Pleasure ran through every nerve. _Ecstasy_.

Panting for breath, Shuri squirted over his length. The afterglow started to set in, as she grew lightheaded and murmured in contentment, only for his fingers to leave bruises on her buttocks, as he roared out so loud that it left her ear momentarily deaf. He pushed in until balls pressed hard against her, only to come with ropes after ropes of come. It leaked out from the sides. It flooded her channel. Shuri moaned at the sensation.

“My queen,” whispered T’Challa. “Carry forth my heir.”

He slowly pulled out and let her drop her feet to the floor. Shuri struggled to stand, as her muscles were so weak and exhaustion seemed through her, but – pupils blown, sweat dripping into her eyes – she smiled at him and pulled him in for a warm kiss. The wet and deflating member rubbed against her, as she sighed and enjoyed the intimacy after the fact, while he explored her body with his hands. Shuri nipped at his lips. He groaned and held her flush against him, before sweeping her up into his arms with a smile.

“Let us go to bed, Shuri,” he whispered. “I need more.”

“Take all you need, Brother. _Take me_.”


End file.
